


Back Down South

by dizbil



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-13
Updated: 2012-08-13
Packaged: 2017-11-12 01:20:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/485081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizbil/pseuds/dizbil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just another another random town on the map, in this one, Jared is the sheriff and he loves doing his job and keeping the streets safe. But nothing prepared him for Jensen's smile, the boy too beautiful and too gentle to be real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back Down South

**Author's Note:**

> Written For daddy_kink for the spn_xmas

The first time Jared saw Jensen, he managed to control himself and get out of there before doing anything he would regret later. Because you see, as the sheriff of a small town in the South, Jared had to be an example. Have a perfect life, with a wife and kids, and everything else that went with the whole package. 

Except that, Jared was having a little bit of trouble with the last part. He was thirty, soon thirty one, lived in an house all by himself, saw his friends on Friday nights, took his dogs out for a walk every morning but that was it. Nothing exciting. Even if sometimes Jared craved for something that he shouldn't. All of that changed when he met Jensen. 

Jared was in his uniform, the blue cotton shirt too heavy on his chest even with the short sleeves, and his brown hat not protecting him well from the sun. Just another sweaty and hot afternoon in his town. A pretty boring afternoon if you asked him. And, as he was walking down the streets, he heard some screams. Kids. Jared winced before heading to the source of the noise. 

It wasn't like Jared didn't like kids, hell, he loved them, every time he kept his little niece his sister Megan always gave him that look and her infamous sentence: "why don't you settle down and have some kids of your own Jay?" Jared alone knew the truth and his problem with children. 

Anyway, he eventually caught up with the kids, and found them in some dark alley. Jared frowned. What was wrong with kids those days? And weren't they supposed to be at school at this hour of the day? More suspicious than ever, Jared approached them, years of this taught him that the element of surprise was always the best. When he was finally at a comfortable distance, Jared could see what they were up to. And his jaw dropped in the scene in front of him. Three kids were beating up another one, a boy way too small curled up into the ground and just taking it. 

"Come on Ackles! Fight back!"

"Told you he was a loser!"

"He's just like his daddy!

They started singing "Ackles is a loser" that annoying way kids do and Jared decided he had seen enough.

"Hey! What are you doing?"

They turned to him and off course, they immediately saw his sheriff badge, shinning on his shirt. Not to mention that Jared was a tall man and that his gun was well visible in his belt holster.

"We weren't doing anything, sheriff!" tried the tallest of the bullies.

Jared rolled his eyes and grabbed him by the shoulder, hard and strong, not enough to hurt him but enough to make the kid gasp in fear. 

"Listen to me kiddo, you and your friends are gonna go straight home and if I ever catch you doing that sort of thing or messing around in my town, I'm not calling your parents. No, you stay locked down at the station for the whole night… Understood?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good… now get the hell out of here before I change my mind."

They were gone in an instant and Jared couldn't help the smile on his face. He shouldn't be proud of him but hey… Who could blame him? He finally turned to the boy they were hitting, the Ackles' son apparently. 

"Hey are you o…"

Jared couldn't finish his sentence. He couldn't because the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen in this whole life were staring at him. They were green, but honestly, Jared didn't know at the moment, it seemed like the it was the first time he saw that color and he was discovering it again. Green eyes belonging to a small boy with blond sandy hair and a pale skin with freckles all over it. 

Jared wanted to moan, he wanted to moan because the boy was indeed very small. Too small, so small that Jared could probably lift him with one hand and… Tears appeared in those eyes and before he couldn't stop himself, Jared was kneeled in front of the kid, one of his big hands on his small shoulder.

"Hey, hey, it's okay… they're gone, they're not coming back I swear… I…"

It was too late apparently, because the boy cried hard, small hand on his mouth like he was trying to hold back the sobs, eyes still on Jared. Fuck… He was way too pretty and it was just too easy to picture his small hand somewhere else. Jared sighed and wiped the tears away from the boy's face with his fingers. The boy dropped his hand and let Jared touch him, a small smile on his face now.

"Here... That's more like it… So… what's your name?"

"Jensen."

Jensen had a small voice and his eyes were still glued on Jared. Jensen took a deep breath and wiped away the last remains of the tears, a blush on his face now. The crimson color showed all the freckles on his cheeks and Jared had to bite his lower lip hard not to moan this time. Jensen had probably no idea of what he was doing to Jared.

"Thank you." he said in that same soft tone.

"Just doing my job."

"You didn't have to… I mean… They're right I'm just a loser."

Jensen had a resigned shrug and he dropped his gaze, chewing his bottom lip, looking down at his shoes. That made Jared smile, Jensen was just the picture of innocence, and if it weren't for his clothes covered with some mud, he might have look like an angel. Well, Jared thought, I'm definitely going to Hell in that case.

"Listen kid …"

"I'm not a kid!" Suddenly it was not the same boy Jared had in front of him, Jensen looked at him with some fierce passion in his eyes, blush still in place, but fists clenched.

"Oh sorry… How old are you?"

"Twelve."

"Still a kid to me."

"Not my fault if you're super old."

Jared laughed, really, shoulders shaking and his hat almost falling to the ground. Jensen smiled, a real one this time, lightening up his whole face. And just like that, he looked so much younger than twelve. 

"Well sorry to hear that Jensen… The grumpy old man is just gonna go then…"

Jared stood up, stretching his legs in the process. He was about to turn around but then Jensen was there. Small arms around Jared's waist, his head buried in Jared's stomach. Jared froze on the spot, wondering what he should do. Some part of him just knew Jensen was just at the right level to suck his cock. Yeah, he bet with those plushy lips of his, Jensen could do wonderful things to his cock, probably choke on it while trying to suck it whole. 

Jesus fuck. Jared moaned this time and Jensen raised his head, locking his eyes into Jared's. There was just no way, the kid couldn't feel his hard on right now. No fucking way. Jared got from zero to hard rock solid in thirty seconds and it scared him. Because Jensen did this to him. A twelve years old boy. Fuck. 

Jensen opened his mouth to say something but he obviously couldn't find the right words because his mouth stayed half opened, his lips tempting and his tongue pocking out of… Okay that was it. Jared needed to get out of this impossible situation. Now. He managed to pull from Jensen's embrace and the kid just looked at him stepping away with a sad expression on his face. No… No way Jensen was crying because of him. 

Jared took off his hat and planted it on Jensen's head. It was way too big for him and it fell on his eyes for a second before Jensen settled it, smiling. 

"You're giving me your hat?"

"Yeah… keep it."

"Why?"

"Cause you're not a looser Jensen okay? Now go home." 

"Okay… Thanks Sheriff." 

Jensen winked at him, looking absolutely adorable with the hat on his head. Jared watched him going away, fighting every urge he had to run after the kid and kiss him. Because yes, Jared was fucked up like that. 

Except that Jared was just a man and the second time he saw Jensen, he wasn't that lucky. It was just before lunch break, Jared's stomach, as always, was growling and he rubbed a hand on his belly, quickly finishing some paperwork. Jared hated paperwork more than anything else and if it wasn't for that, he'll be at the only town restaurant with the rest of his crew. 

The station was empty, except for Jared and his secretary, Genevieve. Jared had his door opened and he could see the brunette walking around her desk, right in front of him. In another reality, Jared could have married a woman like her: she was cute as hell and always smiling and sometimes she would put some of his men back in their place. But not in his life, it seemed. Anyway, Jared was about to stand up and tell her that she could go take her break when he heard that voice again. 

Jensen's voice. "Is the Sheriff here, please?"

Soft and still so tempting, Jared stopped for one second, asking himself if it was a good idea. Off course it wasn't. But then again, those green eyes had haunted him all week, the least he could do was to say hello to the damn kid, right? It wouldn't hurt anybody, right? Right? Jared sighed and he was on his two feet the moment Genevieve answered to Jensen. 

"Yes he is. Just wait here I'll just… Oh Jared, you're here. This young man is here to see you." 

Gen had a bright smile on her face and she mentioned Jensen with a sign of her head. Jared followed the move and let escape a deep sigh when he finally saw Jensen. The boy was still wearing Jared's hat, apparently not bothered at all by the fact that it was too big for him, Jensen was also wearing a plaid shirt, with black jeans and some boots and it made Jared smile. The kid was dressed up like a real man, no doubt of it, and he looked way better than the last time they saw each other. 

And the smile on his face when he saw Jared… Screw it thought Jared, why was he even supposed to fight it, hmm? 

"Hi Jensen… What can I do for you?" 

"Well I… I was just…" His eyes drifted to Gen, and she smiled. 

"Okay I get it, men stuff, I'm out of here. Jared don't forget to wait until Tom gets back before you go, okay?"

Jared nodded quickly as Gen grabbed her things and her bag. A few seconds later, she was gone. Leaving Jared and Jensen completely alone. Okay… Jared's hands were suddenly very sweaty, mostly because Jensen was looking back at him, still smiling.

"Hmm… Wanna go inside my office?"

"Yeah sure." 

Jensen walked into his office, almost running and Jared closed the door behind him. Jensen looked around, hands in this pocket, like he didn't know what to do with them. Jared had a smile before he sat behind his desk. Jensen's smile was gone and he was chewing his bottom lip. It shouldn't be this cute or this tempting, except that it, or more like Jensen was and Jared couldn't help but spread his legs, eyes glued to the kid.

"Don't you want to sit down?" asked Jared, not so nervous about the whole situation anymore. 

"No I'm good." 

"Okay. So Jensen… why are you here?"

"I…" Jensen took off the hat from his head, some blond locks fell on his face and Jared smiled. Definitively too tempting for his own good. He put the hat on Jared's desk with a frown. "Mom said I should give it back so… here you go." 

"Do you want to?"

"Hell no but… I got to listen to my mom so… so there it is, Sheriff."

Jensen looked at the hat with another frown before his gaze rested on Jared. Jared almost jumped on his seat, well to aware of the fact that they were alone in the station. He wished Jensen could look away, but the boy was blankly looking at him, smile on the corner of his lips. And Jared didn't even try to stop his hand when it landed on his crotch, rubbing a little over his pants. He bit his lower lip looking at Jensen, his cock awakening to the small touches, he wanted his hand elsewhere. 

He wanted to grab Jensen and press his lips hardly against his, yank his shirt off and see for himself if the boy had freckles everywhere. Instead, he just tightened the grip he had on his now fully erect cock, hissing a little. Jensen's eyes widened at the sound and really, Jared was very surprised the boy was even still here. There was no way Jensen couldn't get what was happening underneath the table, but he was just twelve, maybe he had no fucking clue. The sentiment of pure wrong just grew stronger and Jared let escape a slight moan, drops of sweat sliding on the corner of his neck. 

Fuck it he thought, and next his hands were going inside his pants, grabbing his needy cock. Long and hard strong strokes, making the man twitch a little in his seat, except that Jared was massive and that couldn't go unnoticed. He watched as Jensen gasped in surprise, crimson color on his face as the man collected silk of precom with his finger and rubbed the tip of his cock with it. Jesus fuck. Jared moaned a little louder this time, head falling back one side, eyes still on Jensen.

"Why are you still here… Jensen?" He whispered the sentence, heavy breathing, hands still moving up and down.

"I… I…" The boy swallowed a little and he even closed his eyes for a few moments before he was able to speak. That made Jared smile, he knew. "I wanted to ask you something."

"About?" 

Another hiss, Jared pushed his luck further and gently played with his balls, nails digging into the sensitive skin. So full and so fucking close, Jared had wanted to jerk off thinking about Jensen all week, but he couldn't, this was wrong. And yet the boy was right there, only the desk separating them, mouth slightly parted looking at Jared. Like he couldn't believe what he had in front of him.

"Well… you… I mean… god, you helped me last time so maybe I should do something to… like… thank you. Especially since you're the Sheriff and everything, right?"

Jared knew where this conversation was headed, he damn knew, and he was the one supposed to give the right example to Jensen. He should have said no, and urged the boy to run away but Jared was panting, his cock was harder than ever between his fingers and Jensen was slowly coming towards him. Taking small steps, eyes still on Jared. 

"Right?" repeated the boy, who apparently needed an answer. 

"Yes, yes, yes…" whispered Jared. "Yes you should do something for me." 

"Then… I want to help you with…" 

"With what?" 

Jensen couldn't seem to be able to find the right words and he struggled for a few seconds before he reduced the distance between them; Jared had a smirk on his face as he turned his seat showing to Jensen what he had been doing all the time. The boy blushed even harder and he gasped again when Jared took his cock out of his pants. Jared kept stroking himself, showing to the boy exactly what he was doing. Jensen licked his lips, maybe it was unconscious but the gesture was there, he wanted to help. 

"I really think you should help me with that." Jared said deeply. The boy raised his face back to Jared's face and Jared's cock twitched again, Jensen's innocence more than obvious. Jensen just looked so small and he was just right there, in front of him and… Jared let go of his cock when he saw Jensen moving forward, he had another growl before his hands found Jensen's hips. The boy was indeed small and when Jared made him sat down on his lap, he moaned a little. 

"Now come on Jensen." Jared said pushing his head back in the seat. Jensen's hands rested on both Jared's thighs, small hands so fucking close to where Jared needed them the most. He wasn't thinking, he just wanted and needed Jensen, and feeling that small body against his, Jensen's ass against his knees and…

"Oh fuck Jensen." Jared just had realized now the boy's small movements, up and down he was grinding against Jared's tights, deep sighs escaping him, as he kept rubbing himself. 

"I know, I know Sheriff."Fuck, fuck, fuck, Jensen wasn't even touching him and Jared felt like he could come right now. But finally, finally, one of Jensen's small hands circled the tip of his cock, stroking gently. 

"Yes, yes, yes, just like that, fuck…" Jared wasn't a screamer, he was way more controlled usually but this was too intense, Jensen was still moving his hips, his lips were red and his own moans matched Jared's and his hand just felt so smooth and… Jared grabbed the armchairs in a desperate attempt to hold back. He opened his mouth into a silent cry when Jensen rubbed his thumb against his tip. He looked down and saw the small fingers glistened with precome and then up to see Jensen's face. 

The boy was all flushed and he looked close too. Jensen's hand went down and he gave Jared some strong strokes on his cock. It was clumsy and totally unsexy but the look on Jensen's face, curiosity and want… It made Jared's come instantly. "Jensen!" His last moan was deep and his whole body shivered as he was emptying himself on the boy's hand. Jensen's hand was all covered in white hot stream and Jared bit his lip when the boy licked hip fingers shyly at first, but moaning because he obviously liked the taste. 

"Was that good Sheriff?" Fuck. Jared's fingers were shaking and he had no doubt if Jensen kept calling him that, he would be hard again in no time. "Yes Jensen, it was… Now I want you to go the bathroom over there and clean yourself and then you will go home okay?" 

"Yes sir." Jensen was on his two feet immediately, bright smile on his face. Jared watched as the boy leave his office. 

"Jensen?" 

"Yes?" He was on the doorstep, still smiling. 

"Tell your mother I want you to keep the hat… Oh and the name is Jared by the way." 

Sitting in church that Sunday felt particularly wrong. Jared tried to focus on reverent Beaver's speech but even the old man's voice couldn't do anything against the heat. It was excruciating and just a self punishment to be sat there, all dressed up. Jared always wore a suit to go to church and every time he regretted it. As reverent Beaver turned the page in his bible, Jared opened the first button of his shirt, his vest already folded on his knees. He felt Genevieve 's eyes on him and when he turned she was smiling at him. Jared smiled back before his eyes went back to the reverent. If only she knew the truth… 

Jared replayed over and over again the little incident between him and Jensen. A part of him was totally ashamed, he had used his position to make the kid do that. But, because of course there was a but, Jensen had looked at him like he wanted it. After all he came to his office all dressed up for the occasion. So, it wasn't entirely Jared's fault. And that was manly why being here, inside the church felt stupid, Jared was probably going to burn in Hell anyway… 

Finally the mass was over and Jared didn't even bother putting back his vest, he just rolled the sleeves of his white shirt up and headed for the exit, vest in hand. But that was before someone called him. 

"Jared?" 

Small voice, right behind him and he spun around without thinking twice. Smiling looking down and seeing those green eyes. Jared's body reacted first and he felt his dick move with interest when his eyes landed on Jensen's hands. Damn it, there were in the church, full of people saying goodbye to each other. Hell, Jared was definitely going. But it wasn't his fault if Jensen looked appealing, he was also wearing a suit, with a green tie matching his eyes, and just like Jared he had taken off his vest and rolled up his sleeves. He looked too appealing for his age, Jared was sure Jensen would look like a male model or something when he grew up. 

But for now, Jensen was just twelve and looking at Jared like he was expecting him to say something. Right, yeah, talk, he could talk. Yeah, talk and totally ignore how badly he wanted Jensen in the most sinful ways. Jared rubbed one hand at the back of his neck before he managed to talk. 

"Hello Jensen… How are you?" The presence of people around them was overwhelming and Jared had a feeling everybody was watching. However all that faded away when Jensen smiled. 

"I'm good… I'm just… It's a little bit too hot for church I think." Jared chuckled. "I can only agree with you on that… So… Where are your parents?" Jared started scanning the room, looking for a concern mother watching Jensen. He had to say hello to his parents. Even if they had no idea what happened earlier that week… When Jared's eyes went back to Jensen, the smile on his face was gone. 

"I'm here alone…" He seemed ashamed of it and Jared didn't understand why. Then one of the many kids slightly pushed Jensen as he was walking back to his own family, his mum gave him a kiss before they left the church. Oh… Yeah, now, Jared could see why. But he still didn't understand why Jensen had come here alone. Usually, children didn't want to go to church and… Fuck, Jared felt stupid, he had to ruin everything with his big mouth. 

"So… Sheriff… I was wondering if we can… you know talk?" 

No. No. Say no. Jared should ignore the sweetness of Jensen's voice and run away, he had work to do after all and besides, he had promise Misha they would watch movies all afternoon, getting drunk and all that. "I'm sorry but…" But who was Jared to ignore the pain in Jensen's eyes, hurt on his face as he was being rejected. Damn, the boy was alone and something told Jared he probably didn't tell his parents about other kids bullying him. Someone had to protect him. 

"Okay but just five minutes." 

"Yeah five minutes I swear!"

Jensen's smile was back on and it was all Jared needed. He totally ignored the way his cock reacted when Jensen grabbed his hand and dragged him out of the church. Jensen's hand was still as soft as he remembered it and Jared looked down to see how the boy moved, how this shirt clung to his back, the little hair he had on the back of his neck… Jared wanted to bend over and lick the skin over there, he was sure Jensen would probably gasp a few times and beg him for more and… 

"Is there okay?" 

Jared shook his head and looked around them, they were behind the church, where the people built a playground for the children, that was were they were supposed to wait until their parents finished doing grown up stuff. No kids today and as Jared looked back to the church, it seemed that everybody was leaving or had already left. No one would come over here. 

"Yeah yeah Jensen, it's okay." He sat down on the white bench, dropping his vest near him and taking a deep breath. Just talk, he needed to be strong. Jensen didn't sit, no he stayed right in front of Jared. He looked at him for a few seconds, before his hands rested on Jared's knees. They were close. So close Jared could count all the freckles on Jensen's cheeks, tell that he also had some brown locks in his blond hair, see every shape of green in his eyes and his lips… Jared's eyes seemed to be glue there when he finally noticed them, pink, small mouth and yet tempting, he told himself kissing Jensen would probably be good. Oh fuck… How could he never had thought about that before? 

He had thought about licking every corner of Jensen's skin, make the boy suck his cock and… But nothing as sweet and as innocent a kiss. And Jared wanted to kiss him. He bet nobody else had kissed Jensen before. A car honked somewhere and Jared jumped a little bit at the sound, it made him realize the heat of the sun on them, how exposed they were and how wrong all of this was. Jensen seemed to notice the sudden change because he gripped Jared's pants tight, apparently he didn't want the man to go anywhere. 

"Four minutes Jensen." Jared whispered the sentence, breath brushing against Jensen's face. 

"I… I just… Please stay. I'll make you feel good I promise I can be a good boy." Jensen's lips slightly touched Jared's as he was saying the words, his grip going stronger, Jared was sure he could rip off his pants, but he didn't care about that. There was despair in Jensen's voice. He looked hurt and scared and yet so beautiful, and he was there, hoping Jared could save him. 

Jared gave up at fighting and his hand came to rest on Jensen's face, he gently stroked his cheek with his thumb and the boy closed his eyes, leaning into the touch. "Please." whispered Jensen. 

"Why?" 

"Because no one else care enough about me and because you're the Sheriff and it's right." Jensen opened his eyes and he added. "Jared, please." 

Jared should have asked Jensen why again but he wanted this, and deep down he knew that even if Jensen didn't give it to him, he would have taken it. Taken him. His second hand came to rest on Jensen's face too and he looked at the boy for a few seconds, see how beautiful he was, before he crushed his lips against his. It was smooth and hot and the contact was distracting enough to do nothing else. The boy pressed himself against Jared, hands going into his hair but Jared took his time and licked both of Jensen's lips with special care. Sweet and fresh, with a little hint of coffee, Jensen's lips tasted good. 

The boy gasped as Jared was repeating the operation, eyes closed and hands pulling Jared's hair. Jared sucked his bottom lip, hard, collecting Jensen's moans and small tiny gasps. This was dangerous and if anyone walk out that way, they would probably see them. But Jared didn't care. Especially not when he finally slipped his tongue inside of Jensen's mouth, kissing the boy. That was when Jared lost it, precisely at this exact moment. Because when his tongue brushed against Jensen, he realized how small the boy's tongue and mouth was, that it was probably too much for Jensen but Jensen didn't try to escape. 

No, one of his small palms found Jared's jaw and pulled, deepening the kiss. Jared moaned and kissed Jensen fiercely, strong move of his tongue as he was taking the boy everything. Jensen tasted marvelous and he was kissing him back shyly, tiny laps of his tongue. Jared grabbed his hips and Jensen straddled his lap just like last time. The kiss broke and Jensen breathed deeply only to speak more. 

"Jared please, Sheriff, just please don't stop I… I…" 

"It's okay Jensen… I got you." 

Jared was also breathless and he kissed Jensen again, softly this time, clearing indicating he wasn't going anywhere. Their tongues met once again and Jared swallowed every sound Jensen was making. The boy was hot and felt like fire against him, he couldn't stop moving and his hands were doing wonderful things to Jared's hair and face, small touches to remind him that he was alive. Jared's hands were exploring Jensen's back, pushing deep to find the bones, not hard enough to hurt the boy but enough to make all of this very real. "Oh Jensen fuck…" 

Jared had to pull away for air but Jensen's mouth was now moving on his cheek, then his jaw, he growled when the boy licked his Adam's apple, crushing their chests together, and his ass rubbed against Jared's erection. "Oh… I…" Jensen paused for a second looking at Jared, like he was processing what was happening there, then, he was the one pushing his hips down, grinding against Jared. 

Jared hissed and his hands stopped moving, Jensen couldn't be for real, he couldn't be doing that, here, right now. But it did look like he was riding Jared's cock, so close and yet so far. "Oh that… that… fuck… that feels amazing." Jensen buried his head in Jared's neck as he said that, hips still moving slowly. One of Jared's hands stroked Jensen's hair, and the other one landed on the boy's ass, helping him push down, the angle so perfect and the pressure on Jared's cock excruciating. "Oh Jared, yes, yes." 

"Like that Jensen?" asked the man as his grip on Jensen's ass go stronger. Jared was so hard it was painful but he really wanted to watch Jensen come, he really wanted that, see the boy get his release, get off on his cock. 

"Oh god yes, just like that, just…" Jensen bit his neck, moaning and sucking, hands on Jared's shoulders, pushing himself down one more time, making Jared hiss again. 

"Is that what you want Jensen? My cock inside your pretty little ass?" The words floated easily out of Jared's mouth and it seemed to break something in Jensen, he looked up but instead the word he meant to say, a moan escaped him. Jared could feel how hard the boy was against his stomach but he wanted Jensen to come from this. 

"Jensen… I asked you a question. Do you want me to fuck you?" Jensen didn't answer this time, gasping as Jared's words hit him, ass still brushing against the layers of clothes keeping them away from really making love. And the boy jumped when Jared smacked his ass, hard, the sound louder than Jensen's moans. "I asked you a question, Jensen." 

"Yes! I … I… please don't make me say it." Jared smacked Jensen's ass one more time and there was no doubt this time, it was clearly a moan that Jensen made when Jared spanked him. 

"Yes, you will say it, what do you want?" Jared sneaked his hand into the boy's pants, rough palm against his smooth ass. Jensen blushed hard and he was all red and breathless, rubbing himself against Jared's cock, the perfect picture of wrong. "Come on Jensen…" Jared's nails dug into the skin of his ass, leaving his mark. "You want to be the Sheriff's little slut, don't you?" 

The boy cried again and he even stopped breathing for a few seconds as Jared's fingers were finding the crack of his ass. Jared pushed his thumb in, tracing the outline of Jensen's small and tiny hole. Jensen shivered and he looked right into Jared's eyes, forehead covered with sweat, both cheeks red and lips swollen. "Yes, yes, I want to be your slut, yes, I want you to fuck me." 

And it really shouldn't have been so hot, but it was, Jared's thumb teased Jensen's hole one more time as he kissed the boy hardly and he felt the boy break into his arms, coming in his pants. He moaned his name a few more times as he was coming and when it was over, he fell back in Jared's arms, whole body going still. Jared smiled and both his hands stroked Jensen's back. "You did so good, promise one day I'll give it to you." 

Jensen made a muffled sound, apparently, not able to talk. Jared laughed, ignoring his painful cock or the fact that they have to move and looked up at the sun. There was no going back, he wanted Jensen and would have him. 

 

But soon, Jared realized that wanting something and actually getting it were two different things. He wanted Jensen, badly, he wasn't even ashamed of it anymore and he wasn't going to try fighting it. Nope… But he hadn't heard or seen the boy in days now. Every time someone pushed the door of the station, he hoped he would see his hat on the top of a small head and a bright shinny smile but no. No sign of Jensen. And it wasn't like Jared could go knock on the boy's door and kidnap him in front of his parents. Okay, he was the Sheriff of the town but even Jared had his limits. 

Anyway, this was affecting Jared more than it should be. He missed Jensen, craved for something he shouldn't, and he wanted it so bad that he couldn't sleep and when he did, he was dreaming of kissing Jensen and holding the boy in his arms. It was really pathetic. And that was mostly why Jared was laid down on his couch, half naked, that Saturday afternoon. Sadie was at his feet, on the couch too, while his other dog, Harley, was on the floor, right underneath Jared, licking his hand hanging into the air. 

Misha had proposed him to go fishing but Jared wasn't in the mood, besides, he totally knew what Misha meant by fishing. In his language, it meant skinny dipping and really, sometimes Jared wondered how he was friend with Misha again. Anyway… Jared was trying to focus on the TV but he couldn't. The show he was trying to watch was boring and as always it was boiling hot outside. All the living room windows were opened but no air was coming inside, nothing but sunlight. 

Jared was currently sweating against the couch, drops sliding all along his back as he was fighting to stay awake. But if he slept now, he sure wasn't to get any sleep during the night and… Jared gave up and closed his eyes the same moment Sadie barked. "Hmm… Sadie… hush, it's nothing, probably just someone passing by." Sadie barked again and this time Jared understood why, someone had just rang the door. "Go away…" whispered Jared, knowing perfectly well no one would hear him. It rang again but Jared had zero intention to move. 

He heard the dogs move and go to the front door, scratching it. Oh fuck… Jared stood up and ran one hand through his hair, pushing them back. He didn't even bothered putting a shirt on, whoever was at the door will have to face a sweaty Jared. The dogs moved from the door when they saw him arrive and Jared hoped they would jump at whoever it was, that was the punishment for waking him up. He had a smile on his face as he opened the door. 

"Jensen?" 

Surprise on Jared's features because he really didn't expect to see the boy here of all the place. 

"Hi… sorry did I disturb you?" Jensen's hands were on his bike, like he was already ready to leave. He was sweating too, except that it was far more appealing for Jared. 

"No, no I… You want to come in?" Please, do come in. 

"Yeah I…" Jensen's green eyes travelled on Jared's chest and the man suddenly remembered that yes, he was indeed very half naked. But Jensen didn't seem to mind, Jared pushed the door further opened as he blushed, eyes still on Jared's skin. "Yeah… You don't mind me leaving my bike in the hallway?" 

"No sure, here let me help you."

Jensen got inside the house as Jared was taking his bike. Sadie and Harley did jump on the boy but Jensen didn't seem to mind. He laughed, rich and brilliant, and he let Harley lick his arm while he was stroking Sadie between her ears. Jared smiled, closing the door, setting Jensen's bike next to his shoes. 

"They like you…" 

"Really? Must be because I love dogs… But we don't have one at the house." 

"Why?" 

"My sister is allergic… Which kinda sucks… I would love to play with one." 

"Well you know, if you want to play with them, you can come any time you want." 

"Really?" 

"Yeah, really." 

They were close now, Jared crouched next to Jensen. Jensen turned to him and all Jared saw was his lips. No one would see them now. Which meant Jared could take his time. He stood up, smiling and mentioned for Jensen to follow him. Jared hushed the dogs to go outside and they understood, going to the garden while Jared and Jensen were going to the living room.

"I wasn't doing anything interesting." Jared said sitting down. "Just sleeping on the couch." 

"Oh…" Jensen sat down next to him. "Did I wake you up?" 

"Kinda." admitted Jared. 

"Oh I'm so sorry I was just… I wasn't thinking, I just came here." 

Jensen stopped talking, biting his lower lip and rubbed his sweaty small hands on his jeans. He looked even smaller on Jared's massive couch, pale skin covered with freckles huge contrast with the black couch. His eyes drifted from Jared's mouth to his chest, he was obviously trying to decide what to do. He slid a little bit to the couch, until their legs were touching and one of his small hands rested on Jared's knees. 

"Jensen why are you here?" 

As much as he loved having the boy around, Jared was still curious. Jensen bit his lip harder, tracing circles with his index on Jared's knee, eyes down. The motion was very distracting and it sent shivers down to Jared's spine, he felt his nipples harden underneath Jensen's gaze. It was the same look on his face, just like last time, a mix of curiosity and want in those green eyes, mouth half opened as if he was about to say something but he couldn't. And there was this exquisite tension in the air, mixed with the dryness of the afternoon, leaving Jared breathless. Because he wanted to touch so badly. And when Jensen finally spoke, Jared realized the breath he was holding without even realizing it. 

"I don't know, I'm just here, do you want me to go?" 

"No… But… You parents aren't going to worry or anything?" 

That made Jensen laugh, low and dry, but Jared didn't see what was so funny about that at all. "They don't care." whispered Jensen looking anywhere but Jared. 

"What do you mean they don't care? I'm sure they do, hey Jensen, look at me please." Because if there was something Jared couldn't stand apparently was not having those eyes on him, his big palm rested on Jensen's face. 

Jensen closed his eyes for a few seconds and when he opened them again, Jared could see some tears in them. "My sister… She's very sick, she's got cancer and they don't know if… You know? I love her okay, I do, but sometimes I just feel like I'm invisible in the house and all everybody cares about is her. I don't ask too much, I just want five minutes, and I know I'm horrible person for saying that and I'm probably the worst brother in history and I just needed to get out of here and you said I could make you feel good and with you I don't feel useless anymore and…"

Jared stopped him right there, pressing their lips together. Jensen's reaction was immediate, his small arms circled Jared's neck and they kissed, slow and tender, Jared teasing Jensen and not giving him exactly what he wanted. He felt the boy tug his hair and moan into his mouth, and how his other hand was tracing the outlines of his muscles but Jared didn't give in. He held Jensen right there, mouth hard and tongue gentle, too big for Jensen's mouth but the boy didn't seem to mind and he was so small… 

Jared bit his lower lip and pushed Jensen down to the couch, their bodies pressed together. Hand in his hair, on his shoulder blade, legs around his waist, feet pressed against his ass… Everything was getting out of control and Jared was devouring Jensen's mouth now, amazed to feel how perfectly well their bodies fit together. "Jared…" Jensen's moans were loud and beautiful, Jared thought as he sucked the sweat on the boy's neck. He let a mark just right there, red and wet, before he lifted Jensen's shirt a little and took a few seconds to appreciate the view he had.

Jensen, sweating and squirming on his couch and a lot of white and creamy skinned and all those freckles. "Oh Jared, god… oh my god…" Jensen's pleas went even louder when Jared's mouth ended up on one of his nipples, sucking and biting. Jared took the other one in his mouth, his nails on the first one. Jensen shivered and pushed back his neck against the couch, his screams not making any sense anymore, Jared could only hear his name. His name as he licked Jensen's chest all over, his name as his tongue traced every freckles, every muscles, anything he could to remember. 

Not to mention the taste, Jensen tasted delicious, sweat mixed with something so innocent. Jared was hard as a rock in his pants and his breathing was heavy but all of this was about Jensen, his wonderful little Jensen. "Oh my…" Jared was lapping his navel now and he went even lower, tracing the end of Jensen's tummy with his tongue. "Please, I… just… Jared please." Jared looked up and saw those green eyes on him, Jensen was breathing hard, he was red and he had probably no idea of what he was asking. Jared could take off the boy's pants and fuck him right there, bury himself into Jensen so deep, Jensen would feel him for days. 

The thought of having Jensen right here and now was very appealing, so appealing that Jared palmed Jensen through his pants and the boy hissed, body arching to Jared's touch. 

"Is that what you want Jensen?" 

"Yes… I.." Jared's rubbed his hand harder on Jensen's crotch and he watched as the boy struggled, fighting the urge to come now. "Please, I need to feel you… Your skin… Just please." It was all Jared needed, he took off Jensen's pants with shaky fingers, threw them somewhere, he did the same thing for his underwear and was left with nothing but Jensen's white skin and his small and erect dick. Jared shouldn't have found it appealing, it was wrong, Jensen was just a kid, but he wanted it so bad and all he saw was that Jensen was beautiful. He licked the boy again, just right above his cock, teasing and it earned him another shocked cry from Jensen, both of his hands in Jared's hair now, pulling and silently asking for more. 

Jared took Jensen's cock in his mouth without any hesitation, lips wrapping around the smooth skin and tongue smearing saliva all over it. "Oh my god… Ja…" Jensen couldn't even finish the word, he came into Jared's mouth and the man swallowed the hot liquid moaning in the process, because off course, every part of Jensen tasted so damn good. Jared licked him clean, the boy whimpering in the process and when they were face to face again Jared kissed him again, all the urgency gone, just so Jensen could taste himself on his tongue. 

Jensen was breathless, his hair was a mess, his lips swollen but he had a sly smile on his face. "You didn't have to do this… hmmm…" Jensen moaned again because Jared's hands were still moving on his sensitive skin. 

"I know." whispered back Jared. "I wanted to… Wanted to know how you tasted, been dreaming about you for days." admitted Jared slowly, fingers tracing Jensen's hipbone, mouth pressed against the corner formed by his lips. 

"Really?" Jensen turned his head as far as he could, eyes into Jared's, his fingers stroking his jaw. Jared moaned into the touch and it made the boy smile. 

"Really…" 

"Good, 'cause I've been thinking about you too." 

"Sure you did… Jensen it's okay to come here whenever you want okay? You don't need a reason." 

Jensen nodded happily, still a little bit dizzy from his orgasm. 

"Wanna eat something?" 

"Yeah sure… I've got an idea, let me cook something for you." Jared raised an eye brow puzzled. 

"Well if you insist, knock yourself." 

Jared stood up and helped Jensen get dressed before they made their way to the kitchen. Jared sat down and he watched the boy moved putting on the apron, washing his hands and opening the fridge. 

"How about some chili?" Jensen asked, head still in the fridge. 

"Yeah… sure. I don't even know if I have all the ingredients here." 

"You do, now leave the kitchen please." 

"What?" Jared smiled seeing how serious Jensen was, hands on his hips. "I'm serious, can't cook if someone is looking at me… Please?" 

"Okay, I'll be in the living room, don't burn anything."

Minutes later, Jared was falling asleep on the couch, tired than ever. He was waken up by Jensen stroking his hair gently, declaring it was time to eat. Best saturday ever. 

"Jensen… are you here?" 

Jared asked as he pushed the door of his house opened. He took off his shoes and put them right next to Jensen's sneakers and was half surprised when Sadie and Harley didn't jump on him right away. He was used to push his dogs away not to get his uniform dirty but not those past nights it seemed. 

Jared followed the nice smell coming from the kitchen and the smile he had on his face when he found Jensen, apron on, cooking, both dogs on his side obviously waiting for him to drop something while he was cooking. But Jensen seemed so focused on his task and whatever he was doing it smelled very good. Jared leaned in the doorway, watching him, his smile still on his face. 

Those past weeks every time he went home he would find Jensen in the kitchen, just like this cooking and just… being happy. The boy looked so pleased moving around in the kitchen and when the meal was finally ready, he would always ask Jared to taste first and wait for his approval before starting eating too. Then they would exchanged lazy kisses on the couch and Jared would take him home. Just like that, nothing more, nothing less. 

Jared wasn't ready to push Jensen's limits yet, and hell, he wanted to, he wanted a lot but there was something telling him Jensen wasn't ready. But maybe it was bullshit and Jared was just afraid. 

"Hey Jared! Didn't notice you there! How are you? How was work?" 

Jared shook his head and moved, coming to rest his elbows on the kitchen counter, eyes still on Jensen. 

"I'm good… How long have you been there Jensen?" 

"Hmm… a few hours, I don't know." 

"Do your parents know you're here?" 

"Hmm… yeah." 

"Jensen?" 

The boy stopped moving and looked Jared into the eyes. "Yes Jared, I swear I warmed my parents." 

"Okay… good enough for me… So what are you cooking?" 

"Hmmm … steak and some pasta… Hope you're hungry!" 

"Come on, you know me Jensen, I'm always hungry."

"True." admitted the boy with a laugh. He moved to put something back into the fridge and when he spun around, Jared was right there. He took Jensen in his arms and pressed him against the fridge before crushing their lips together. Jensen made a surprise noise before he kissed Jared back, hands in his hair, smile on the corner of his mouth as their tongues met. This was Jared favorite moment of the day and he growled as Jensen wrapped his small legs around his waist, his hands moving on Jared's uniform. The kiss was heated and perfect making Jared forget about how fucked up all of this was. 

Jensen moaned into his mouth, deepening the kiss, trying to move his hips. Jared parted from his mouth, breathing hard, his tongue still moving on Jensen's face, licking all the freckles he had there. "Ja… Jared the food it's… it's gonna… oh god…" Jensen gasped, body shivering against Jared as Jared sucked his bottom lip. "The food I… just let me finish and I… oh god..." Jared's mouth moved from his lip to his earlobe, sucking the skin right there, the loud and obscene sound filling the kitchen. Jared just loved leaving marks all over Jensen's skin so everyone will know Jensen did belong to someone. 

Jared made him slide a little bit on the fridge growling and any objection the boy had disappeared when he felt Jared's probing erection against his ass, eyes wide opened now. "       'M not really hungry." confessed Jared, right inside Jensen's ear. Jensen whimpered hearing that and Jared's mouth kept traveling on his skin, biting and sucking anything he could. "Only want you." Jared said in another moan, he rolled his hips to prove his point, crotch brushing against Jensen's ass. 

The boy whimpered again, even more when Jared sucked his lip again. Jensen was fighting, his eyes big but it was obviously too much, Jared was playing with him and using the fact that he was taller than the boy, pinning him against the fridge, hands moving underneath Jensen's shirt and body and mouth all over his. This was how Jared liked Jensen the best, helpless and completely pliant underneath his touches, ready to let Jared take absolutely anything he wanted. 

"Gonna fuck you so hard Jensen you have no fucking idea." Jared punctuated each word by a small thrust, pushing Jensen hard against the cold surface, the fridge shaking a little bit in the process. 

"Please… Jared just please." 

"I know Jensen. Trust me I know, I'll make you the sheriff's little slut, don't worry." 

Jared kissed Jensen one last time before he put the boy back on his two feet. Jensen's clothes and the apron were wrinkled, lips red and swollen, hair messy and face sticky and red from Jared's lips. His mouth was half opened and his chest rose and sagged as he was breathing heavy, the boy raised one hand to touch Jared but Jared pushed him away. 

"But Jared I…" 

"I want you in my room, naked, on the bed. Now Jensen." 

There was no ambiguity in Jared's voice and Jensen jumped a little bit at his tone, but he obeyed. Jared had a smirk on his lips as he saw the boy leave the kitchen. Jared took a deep breath before he turned everything off, then he closed the main door and finally headed towards his bedroom. His hands were both shaking and a part of himself couldn't believe he was actually doing that. Maybe it wasn't too late to go back to tell Jensen that this was a terrible idea and bring the boy back at home and told him to stop coming and… 

"Jesus fuck… Jensen." If Jared wasn't hard before, he sure was now and he just knew there was no way of stopping. No, not when Jensen was completely naked, on his fours on Jared's massive bed, knees part as far as he could, exposing his ass and his untouched hole. Jared felt his jaw drop at the sight and his mouth watered, Jensen was just beautiful. Really, something innocent and pure in the way his skin was so white and his body so small, but there was red marks on his skin marks made by Jared not to mention how he was shivering, hands grabbing the sheets tight. But when Jared looked up to his face, he saw how the boy wanted it, cheeks and mouth parted, eyes almost dark. 

Jensen moaned, turning his head as far as he could, probably hurting his neck a little bit and he shivered again seeing Jared. Fuck, Jared hadn't even touched him yet and the boy was already this needy. "Do you want me like this, Jared?" Jared couldn't talk, so much things he wanted to do and his mind was racing, seeing all the possibilities. He took off the shirt of his uniform slowly, the tissue brushing against his shoulders. "Jared I… please." Jared, half naked now, made his way to Jensen and pressed his hand against Jensen's back. 

"Shh… relax, Jensen." The boy's next movement surprised Jared because he pushed his ass against Jared, Jared looked down seeing his little cock erect and Jensen's despair to bring them close. "Jesus baby, you really want this don't you?" 

"Yes, please, fuck me." 

"Yes, Jensen, I'm going to just do that, I'm going to fuck you and make you mine, okay?" Jensen's only respond was another moan because Jared was now on the bed with him, kneeled behind the boy, his crotch hitting where Jensen needed it the most, just right against one of his ass cheek. Jared's hands came to rest on Jensen's back and his fingers travelled on the skin, exploring it, tracing Jensen's spine with his fingers, the outlines of his shoulder blades, sweaty skin underneath the fingers.

Jensen's head was resting on the mattress now, one side turn to the right, his eye looking up to Jared, his sweet _"please_ " being swallowed by the cover and the sheets underneath them. Jared bent down pressing his body underneath Jensen's small one, his heart beating so fast, Jensen could probably feel it on his skin. Jared kissed the skin right at the end of his neck and the beginning of his shoulder, Jensen's body pressing even more against the mattress. "Hmm… Please… Jared I…" 

Jared sucked the skin again and then he moved fast, encouraged by Jensen's whimpers, tracing the boy's spine with kisses, alternative quick and simple press of the lips with long and languish strokes of his tongue. Jared didn't seem to be in control of anything, not his raging breathing, nor his hands that found their way to Jensen's on their own and they get tangled together, mixed of fingers with sweat and the sheets. When he reached Jensen's ass, Jared was panting and the boy had raised his head, face turned to look at Jared. "Please. Please. Please, Jared I need it." 

Jared could feel it on his skin and he didn't waist anymore time, rough palms on Jensen's ass and just like last time he opened it wide, puckered hole facing him. Jared blew, right in Jensen's ass and the boy had a violent shudder before Jared repeated the operation. "Jared please, fuck me, Sheriff I…" Calling Jared sheriff now was certainly not a good idea, or maybe it was. Anyway, Jared slipped three fingers in his mouth and he sucked them, smearing it with his own saliva, looking up at Jensen. 

The man had some hair glued to his face, due to the sweat and his chest was still moving up and down so quickly. When his fingers were wet enough, or more like Jared decided it was enough already, he pressed one, big and warm against Jensen's hole. "Oh my god…" He watched as he pushed the finger inside how Jensen's face broke, how he was fighting back the moans, eyes tight shut and biting his lower. "Don't hold back Jensen, want to hear everything. You're my little slut remember?" 

"Yes… Yes I…" Jensen opened his mouth but nothing came out, Jared's finger was all the way in, heat and tightness surrounding him. God, his cock will feel incredibly good in there. Jared moaned and started moving his finger in and out slowly, gently preparing the boy. And every time he was deep inside, Jensen would make that noise, something between a scream and a cry, Jared's name and a few little more sheriff escaped him and Jared had to keep himself focus not to just get his cock out of his pants and fuck him. 

Minutes later a finger became two then three and Jared watched, completely in awe how Jensen's tight hole was swallowing his fingers whole, in and out, the boy's hips moving in rhythm too, moans still filling the room. "Oh god… Jared… I… It feels so good… I… want more." Jared chuckled at that, quickening the pace, pushing his fingers so deep that it made Jensen jumped in the bed screaming. "Yes! Yes! Please!" 

"Like that Jensen?" Jared asked as he pushed his fingers deep inside again, the move a little bit rough and breaking all of Jensen's resistances in the process. 

"Yes, I… oh my god I never knew I…" 

"My little slut likes it rough, I should have known." Jared, fingers still fucking the little boy ass, grabbed Jensen by the hair and pulled him up and he kissed him. In his new position, his fingers could go even deeper and Jensen seemed very happy about it, moaning into his mouth. Jared licked the corner like he loved it to do, listening to Jensen's pleas. "Jared, I'm gonna come oh please, can I come?" He asked, off course Jensen would ask, like the good little slut that he was. Jared's other hand palmed the boy roughly, stroking him. 

"Yes, Jensen, come. Now." Jensen's reaction was immediate he came into Jared's hand, white and hot, body still pliant underneath Jared's ministrations. "Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god." The boy chanted as he came, his release lasted a whole minute and when it was over, he fell back on the bed. Jared smiled and kissed his shoulder before his fingers left Jensen's ass, the boy whimpered a little bit and with both hands, Jared flipped him over. 

"Jesus baby… You came hard." Jensen blushed at the words, the color spreading on his chest and on his nipples. His stomach was covered with his own come, Jared didn't even hesitate and he licked the boy clean. "Oh god… what are you doing?" Jared's smile again but he didn't pause, he kept on licking until Jensen's belly was shinning because of his saliva. And Jared was about to say something but Jensen surprised him by wrapping his legs around Jared's waist and pressing one hand against his chest. "Please." 

Jared bent down to steal one last kiss to Jensen before he undid his belt. Jensen's eyes widened as he pushed down his pants and boxers, stepping out of them, freeing his hard and erect cock. Jared hissed a little bit when he touched his own erection, he never had been this hard before.  Jensen's gaze was intense and he let the boy watch him from head to toe before he made his way to the bed again, on his knees on the mattress. Jensen spread his legs, clearly wanting it more than anything else, but Jared could see his shivers. He pressed one hand on his hip, calming him down. 

"It's okay Jensen, I got you okay, you trust me right?" 

"Off course." 

Jensen's answer was also immediate and it was all Jared needed. He kissed the boy again, pressing their bodies together, skin against skin, using his tongue to relax him even more. He growled in Jensen's mouth, feeling the hard and red tip of his cock pressed against his tight. He wanted him so badly… Jensen parted from his mouth and wrapped his arm around Jared's neck. "Please, do it." His voice was so soft and his eyes so fucking green, it wasn't dark like earlier but clear green, open, wide, trusting. Jared didn't need anything else, he used one hand to open Jensen's ass and the other one to guide his cock and very slowly he pushed inside.

"Holy fuck." Jared said as the tip pressed inside the first ring of muscles. It was so fucking tight that Jared could have come right there. He fought the urge and pressed down sweet little kisses on Jensen's face as he kept pushing inside the boy. "Oh fuck, fuck, fuck…" Jensen's eyes were closed and Jared licked the tears escaping him, his whole body tight against Jared's, nails dug in his shoulders, legs wrapped around his waist, face close to his. When Jared was finally all the way in, they both let escaped a deep sigh and Jensen opened his eyes. 

"Are you…" 

"Yes Jensen, all the way deep inside your ass." 

Jensen moaned at the word and then gasped, pain crossing his features. 

"It's okay, it's okay Jensen, relax." Jared kissed the boy's face some more until his breathing was slow again and he was the one asking Jared to move. Jared did, pulling his cock completely out and then in again. "Oh fuck, fuck, fuck." Jared's hips snapped forward once more, going deep inside Jensen. He was so tight and so perfect around him and against Jared, like he was made for this. 

"More… oh god, Jared, please more." Jensen was a writhing mess underneath him, helpless moans escaping him as he just lay there and took it. God… Jared felt his cock twitch deep inside the boy's ass, hot muscles around his length, and he kissed Jensen. It wasn't really a kiss, it was just their tongues brushing against each other as they breathed in each other mouths. Jared's hips kept on moving, pushing in and out, making Jensen slide against the sheets, the rhythm so slow and so controlled. It was just pure torture because Jensen kept begging for more, but no, not now. 

Jared kept driving them both crazy, feeling Jensen's feet pressed against his ass as his cock was hitting deep inside of him. "Please, more. Please." Jared licked his neck as he pushed inside of him again, feeling his hole loose a little bit more to welcome him in, but still so tight. "More, Jared, please." Jensen's hand pulled his hair, making the man growl. He grabbed Jensen's arms and pinned them above his head, the boy yelped. 

"Tell. Me. Exactly. What. You. Want." Jared punctuated each of his word by a hard thrust. 

"This, ash… This. Please. Faster, fuck me please." 

"Oh yes, Jensen, gonna make you my slut." Jared took Jensen's knees and pulled them, pushing the boy's legs up until they were pressed against his chest. Oh god yes… Jared could go so much deeper. And just like that, he fucked Jensen, hard and fast, watching how his cock would go in and out of his body, how Jensen would jump and scream his name. "So fucking close Jensen… You have no idea, you feel so good." Jared let his legs fall back into the bed, still fucking the boy roughly. Jensen was arching on the bed and trying to push his hips back, moving with Jared, he was hard again. Jared palmed his cock once more and he came with a surprised cry, all over his stomach again. 

Jared moaned feeling Jensen's muscles contract around him and he came too, balls emptying inside of the boy. "Holy fuck…" Jared kept moving his hips, filling the boy with his come and Jensen made a few more sounds, eyes closed and head falling back to one side. When Jared was finally done, he fell on Jensen. He felt the boy smile and he kissed him before rolling over on one side, getting out of him, head spinning around and his heart beating fast. 

Wow… His hands were even shivering too. Jared looked down and watched the little boy, covered with sweat and a mix of come. Jensen opened his eyes and turned his head to him. He slowly raised one hand to Jared's face and Jared kissed his fingers gently. 

"Can I stay all night please?" Jensen asked in a very sore voice. 

"You can stay as long as you want." And Jared really meant it.  
  
 **The end.**

 

 


End file.
